


Acceptance

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, mated hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Acceptance

Will couldn’t stop looking at Matthew; he was lying on the couch with a pillow behind his back. Their new born baby daughter was tucked into his arm sleeping. Matthew had been reading while she napped, but at some point he just started watching her sleep. Each time she moved Will could see Matthew make a little gasp.

Will himself was pretending to read, but if Matthew looked over he would have seen that his eyes were not on the book in front of him. 

Matthew had an expression that Will had only ever seen when Matthew looked at him, as if the person who held his attention was the most important thing in the world. It almost came as a surprise, but a pleasant one.

As Will watched Matthew dipped his head down to kiss Beverly’s head. He paused and kissed her over and over again, each one a soft little peck. Will didn’t blame him, she was absolutely perfect. When he was pregnant he thought he already loved her as much as was possible, but meeting her and being able to hold her had made him realise that it wasn’t true. 

It had also made him care about Matthew more, seeing his mate with different eyes. 

Will knew that the start of their relationship wasn’t ideal. He had been so worried at first, stuck with a murder. Stuck with someone he had used, but as he got to know his made the fear left and fondness filled him. The last seven months he had really fallen in love with the alpha. 

He didn’t have to be with him, even with the bond, but he wanted to be, and lately he really wanted this. 

At first the pregnancy was a surprise and a confusing addition. He’d never really thought he would have a child, never really let himself hope for more than what he had and now Will found he was greedy. 

The doctor has given him suppressants to keep his next heat from happening, but Will hadn’t touched them yet. It wouldn’t be for another three months, but he found that he liked the thought of having another one. Even though he was already bone tired. Besides he was almost forty, this was probably the some of the last heats he would have.

He knew he had to talk to Matthew, they had only just had their daughter, and as it was Matthew worked long hours so that Will could stay home and he could still put away money for Beverly’s college, a fund Matthew had started shortly after they moved. 

Matthew paused in his kisses and just when Will thought he was finished he pressed one more to her forehead.

Will touched his own face, feeling the ache in his cheeks from all the smiling he had done lately. 

“Why don’t you put her down in the bedroom?”

He kept his tone low to avoid waking her, not that it was an easy task, and she slept like the dead. At his words Matthew nodded and slowly stood up. He watched Matthew disappear into the bedroom and a few minutes later he returned with the baby monitor in his hand. 

Matthew sat where he had been on the couch and opened up his arms. 

Will hesitated for a second, and he saw the disappointment flash across Matthew’s face. It was enough that he set his book down and got up and came to the couch, he fitted himself in his alpha’s arms and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Things had been well, and even as Will grew to love Matthew, he knew there was always doubt in Matthew. That Will was only with him because of the baby, that Will wouldn’t have picked him if it had been his choice. 

Will didn’t know the answer to that himself, but now he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was thankful for the heat they shared that had brought them together. Matthew was everything that he hadn’t known he wanted. 

Even now as the strong arms slipped around his still plump waist he felt safe, and so deeply content. He also didn’t miss the press of lips on the back of his head. It made him smile. 

“She’s so perfect.”

Will didn’t have to preface the words, Matthew would know. 

“It’s because she’s so much like you.” 

He laughed but his chest felt tight, as if his body couldn’t contain the feeling. 

“She has your eyes even if they are blue.”

Matthew hummed and his arms tightened around Will. He felt love through their bond, and he melted back into the embrace a little more. 

He brought his own hands and covered Matthew’s.

“How would you feel about…”

Will paused and he felt a strange surge of nerves, Matthew waited for him though, not urging him on or forcing him to talk. Will had mentioned it before, but it was only every in jest. This felt huge; it felt like jumping off a cliff.

“’Maybe trying for another one? I know it’ll be another three months, but I need to get on the suppressants soon if I want to avoid it.”

There was silence and he found himself needing to turn his head so he could see Matthew's expression. The bond felt static, and his face was hardly better.

“You want to have my baby?”

“I sort of just have.” 

“But that was…”

Matthew took a deep breath. 

“We both know you didn’t really decide.” 

If he was honest he had decided, it was up to him to keep the baby, and it was his choice to stay with Matthew. Will could have left with their daughter, even with Matthew holding his finances he was industrious enough that it wouldn't have mattered, but it was the one thing that Matthew really never forgave himself for, even when Will had long let it go. If Matthew hadn’t come to him someone else might have, someone who didn't care for him first and Will was happy now. Happier than he could ever remember being. Will tried to break the tension by giving his hand a squeeze.

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t decide this time. If you are willing that is.” 

The stiffness slowly started to melt out of the alpha. 

“Of course, I just didn’t think you would want that.”

“Well I do, and I thought that was clear when I said you could name the next one.”

The arms around him tightened and he laughed softly at the fuzzy feeling of joy in their bond. It had been a joke at the time, but the thought had never felt foreign. 

Matthew laughed. 

“I always assumed you said that just to let me have your way.”

“I don’t have to make something up to get my way.”

Will elbowed Matthew, and he heard a little growl. After a few seconds he felt lips on his ear, small kisses. 

“Maybe this time we can get a little William.”

Matthew’s voice held the tension it always did when he thought he was being funny. 

Will audibly groaned in response, turning in his arms. He could see the warmth in Matthew’s face, it was similar to the expression he had held for Beverly, but Will could see the difference, there was worship with a hint of heat. 

It made him forget his cheeky response and instead he tilted his head up, letting Matthew’s lips find his own.


End file.
